It is believed to be desirable to provide compact atomic clocks, such as Chip-Scale Atomic Clocks (CSACs). One method for providing such clocks uses an alkali metal atomic vapor (hereinafter “atomic vapor”), such as a Cs or Rb atom containing vapor. Accordingly, it is believed to be desirable to provide a method for fabricating compact atomic vapor containing cells. Such cells are believed to be useful in realizing compact atomic clocks, such as CSACs.